Monster Hits!/Gallery
Movie Stills SesameSongsHomeVideo.jpg MonsterHitsLogo.jpg Monster Hits 1.png MHits1a.jpg Monster Hits 2.png Monster Hits 3.png Monster Hits 4.png Monster Hits 5.png Monster Hits 6.png Monster Hits 7.png Monster Hits 8.png Monster Hits 9.png Monster Hits 10.png Monster Hits 11.png Monster Hits 12.png Monster Hits 13.png Monster Hits 14.png Monster Hits 15.png Monster Hits 16.png SS Fur Song Intro.png Monster Hits 17.png Monster Hits 18.png Monster Hits 19.png Fur Sesame Street Song.jpg Monster Hits 20.png Monster Hits 21.png Monster Hits 22.png Monster Hits 23.png Monster Hits 24.png Monster Hits 25.png Monster Hits 26.png Monster Hits 27.png Monster Hits 28.png Monster Hits 29.png Monster Hits 30.png Monster Hits 31.png Monster Hits 32.png Monster Hits 33.png Monster Hits 34.png Monster Hits 35.png Monster Hits 36.png Monster Hits 37.png Monster Hits 38.png Monster Hits 39.png Monster Hits 40.png Monster Hits 41.png Monster Hits 42.png Monster Hits 43.png Monster Hits 44.png Monster Hits 45.png Monster Hits 46.png Monster Hits 47.png Monster Hits 48.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-15h59m38s351.png Monster Hits 49.png Monster Hits 50.png Monster Hits 51.png Monster Hits 52.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-16h00m55s374.png Monster Hits 53.png Herryanddad.jpg Monster Hits 54.png Monster Hits 55.png Monster Hits 56.png Monster Hits 57.png Monster Hits 58.png Monster Hits 59.png Monster Hits 60.png Monster Hits 61.png Monster Hits 62.png Monster Hits 63.png Monster Hits 64.png Monster Hits 65.png Monster Hits 66.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-16h01m38s982.png Monster Hits 67.png Monster Hits 68.png MHits2.jpg Monster Hits 69.png Monster Hits 70.png Monster Hits 71.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-13-21h05m40s662.png Frazzle & Friends Monster Hits 1.png Monster Hits 72.png Monster Hits 73.png Monster Hits 74.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-30-16h08m30s139.png Elmo Says BOO! 356.png Monster Hits 75.png Monster Hits 76.png Monster Hits 77.png Monster Hits 78.png Monster Hits 79.png Monster Hits 80.png Monster Hits 81.png Elmo_Says_BOO!_357.png Monster Hits 82.png Monster Hits 83.png Monster Hits 84.png Monster Hits 85.png Monster Hits 86.png Elmo Says BOO! 358.png Monster Hits 87.png Monster Hits 88.png Monster Hits 89.png Monster Hits 90.png Monster Hits 91.png Frazzle Sesame Street Song.png Monster Hits 92.png Monster Hits 93.png Monster Hits 94.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-17h04m06s952.png Monster Hits 95.png Elmo Says BOO! 359.png SS_Frazzle_Ripped_Paper_Off_Bounds.png Monster Hits 96.png Monster Hits 97.png Monster Hits 98.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h47m53s454.png Monster Hits 99.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h48m54s885.png Monster Hits 100.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h51m19s044.png Monster Hits 101.png Monster Hits 102.png Monster Hits 103.png Monster Hits 104.png Monster Hits 105.png Monster Hits 106.png Monster Hits 107.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h52m45s405.png Monster Hits 108.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h54m42s569.png Monster Hits 109.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h56m57s815.png Monster Hits 110.png Monster Hits 111.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h57m55s436.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-16h59m31s470.png Monster Hits 112.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-30-19h29m01s337.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-17h00m42s996.png Monster Hits 113.png Frazzle & Friends Monster Hits 2.png Monster Hits 114.png Monster Hits 115.png Sesametwoheadedmonster.jpg Monster Hits 116.png Monster Hits 117.png Monster Hits 118.png Monster Hits 119.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h17m56s084.png Monster Hits 120.png Monster Hits 121.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h23m14s450.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h23m46s500.png Monster Hits 122.png Monster Hits 123.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h25m39s214.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h26m00s361.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h28m24s513.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h28m29s109.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h28m38s245.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h29m02s270.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h29m05s979.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h30m12s858.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h29m53s813.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-00h29m48s285.png Monster Hits 124.png MHits3.jpg Monster Hits 125.png Monster Hits 126.png Monster Hits 127.png Monster Hits 128.png Monster Hits 129.png Monster Hits 130.png Monster Hits 131.png Monster Hits 132.png Monster Hits 133.png Monster Hits 134.png Monster Hits 135.png Monster Hits 136.png Monster Hits 137.png Monster Hits 138.png Monster Hits 139.png Monster Hits 140.png Monster Hits 141.png Monster Hits 142.png Monster Hits 143.png Monster Hits 144.png Monster Hits 145.png Song.fuzzyblueorange.jpg Monster Hits 146.png Monster Hits 147.png Monster Hits 148.png Monster Hits 149.png Monster Hits 150.png Monster Hits 151.png Monster Hits 152.png Monster Hits 153.png Monster Hits 154.png Monster Hits 155.png Monster Hits 156.png Monster Hits 157.png Monster Hits 158.png CombYourFace.jpg Monster Hits 159.png Monster Hits 160.png Monster Hits 161.png Monster Hits 162.png Monster Hits 163.png Monster Hits 164.png Monster Hits 165.png Monster Hits 166.png Monster Hits 167.png Monster Hits 168.png MHits4.jpg Monster Hits 169.png Monster Hits 170.png Monster Hits 171.png Monster Hits 172.png Monster Hits 173.png Monster Hits 174.png Monster Hits 175.png Song.furrymommy.jpg Monster Hits 176.png Monster Hits 177.png Monster Hits 178.png Monster Hits 179.png Monster Hits 180.png Monster Hits 181.png MHits5.jpg Monster Hits 182.png Monster Hits 183.png Monster Hits 184.png Monster Hits 185.png Monster Hits 186.png Monster Hits 187.png Monster Hits 188.png Monster Hits 189.png Monster Hits 190.png Monster Hits 191.png Monster Hits 192.png Monster Hits 193.png Monster Hits 194.png Monster Hits 195.png Monster Hits 196.png Monster Hits 197.png Monster Hits 198.png Monster Hits 199.png Monster Hits 200.png Monster Hits 201.png Monster Hits 202.png Monster Hits 203.png Monster Hits 204.png Monster Hits 205.png Monster Hits 206.png Song.healthyfood.jpg Monster Hits 207.png Monster Hits 208.png Monster Hits 209.png Monster Hits 210.png Monster Hits 211.png Monster Hits 212.png Monster Hits 213.png Monster Hits 214.png Monster Hits 215.png Monster Hits 216.png Monster Hits 217.png Monster Hits 218.png Monster Hits 219.png Monster Hits 220.png Monster Hits 221.png Monster Hits 222.png Monster Hits 223.png Monster Hits 224.png Monster Hits 225.png What Do I Do When I'm Alone.jpg Monster Hits 226.png Monster Hits 227.png Monster Hits 228.png Monster Hits 229.png Monster Hits 230.png Monster Hits 231.png Monster Hits 232.png Monster Hits 233.png Monster Hits 234.png Monster Hits 235.png Monster Hits 236.png Monster Hits 237.png Monster Hits 238.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-16h16m15s551.png Monster Hits 239.png Monster Hits 240.png Monster Hits 241.png Monster Hits 242.png Monster Hits 243.png Monster Hits 244.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-01-16h09m29s180.png Monster Hits 245.png Monster Hits 246.png Monster Hits 247.png Monster Hits 248.png Monster Hits 249.png Monster Hits 250.png Monster Hits 251.png Monster Hits 252.png Monster Hits 253.png Monster Hits 254.png Monster Hits 255.png Monster Hits 256.png Monster Hits 257.png Monster Hits 258.png Song.WeAreAllMonsters.jpg Monster Hits 259.png Monster Hits 260.png Monster Hits 261.png Monster Hits 262.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-16h17m06s568.png Monster Hits 263.png Monster Hits 264.png Monster Hits 265.png Monster Hits 266.png Monster Hits 267.png Monster Hits 268.png Monster Hits 269.png Monster Hits 270.png Monster Hits 271.png Monster Hits 272.png Monster Hits 273.png Cookie_eats_award_envelope_-_Monster_Hits.jpg Monster Hits 274.png Monster Hits 275.png Cookie_Monster_winner_MH.jpg Monster Hits 276.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-16h18m55s717.png Monster Hits 277.png Monster Hits 278.png Monster Hits 279.png Monster Hits 280.png Monster Hits 281.png Monster Hits 282.png Monster Hits 283.png Monster Hits 284.png Monster Hits 285.png Monster Hits 286.png Monster Hits 287.png Monster Hits 288.png Monster Hits 289.png Monster Hits 290.png Monster Hits 291.png Monster Hits 292.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-16h19m34s976.png Monster Hits 293.png MHits7.jpg Monster Hits 294.png Monster Hits 295.png Monster Hits 296.png Monster Hits 297.png Monster Hits 298.png Monster Hits 299.png Monster Hits 300.png Monster Hits 301.png Monster Hits 302.png Monster Hits 303.png Extras SS_Monster_Hits_Herry_Frazzle_sound.gif|Herry mimicing Frazzle's grawl. SS Monster Hits Frazzle Arghh.gif SS_Monster_Hits_Chrissy_Performer_quarter_exposed.png|Part of the performer's head is shown on the bottom right of the screen whois performing Little Chrissy. Vlcsnap-2016-05-22-13h45m29s569.png|Without the visible ripped paper effect, some parts can be seen on this part of the Frazzle song. Monster_Hits!_Frazzle_Ending.gif